The present invention relates to a tail light assembly for motor vehicles having a brake light, a turn signal light, and a rear light.
LED lights have only been used for brake lights in motor vehicles in the area of the rear window. The adaptation of the LEDs to the vehicle voltage is realized with resistors. In certain operating conditions this can lead to over voltage and temperature overload of the LEDs. The result of such overload can be a decrease in light output luminosity or even complete failure or a change in the color being emitted.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody the inventive tail light assembly such that under any operating condition of the motor vehicle the tail light assembly operates reliably.